B&B: Blue and Boyfriends
by xnericx
Summary: Painting a room shouldn't be hard, should it?
1. quick explanation

So basically just keep a few things in mind when reading this. I've been working on a background for Eric quite a long time and I think I finally found one where I'm satisfied with, just need a few more details. I won't explain his whole background in this one shot, I'm waiting for a good story line to come my way so explain it very clear there (only I can't seem to find them lol).

So here Eric is bisexual, he has a boyfriend who is named Brian. His sister is gay, married to Laurel (a woman btw bc some people thought it was a boys name oops), and they have a little daughter (around 5/6 years old I guess). He has two moms (so they're gay too), that's why you might find somewhere hints for that here. And he has another sister, Grace, and she's straight but you wont find her here, I really kind of wanted to keep this story 'light' as a few others of mine aren't (or they were supposed to be 'light' but they ended up with hella lot explaining oops lol). Also Eric is in his twenties here, dont know the exact age but figured this would fit best.

Further explanation can be expected in future coming stories.

Enough talking, have fun reading ! :))


	2. 1.

"Red" He looked up from the ground and saw the confused face his boyfriend was giving him above him.

"It was supposed to be red, this is blue" Eric sighed while he placed his hands beside him to push himself off the ground, facing Brian properly.

"Any chance they have some left over-red from painting that wall downstairs?" Even though Brian asked this and knew in the back of his mind they probably didn't have it, he still opened the lit of the container blue paint.

"Nope, we used it all" Eric dropped his brush in the blue liquid. "Guess it's gonna be blue then" He made the first stripe of the wrong color on the white wall.

"You can't do that, Katherin will kill you" Brian argued as his hands went to his hips.

"We don't have any other color, so enlighten me if you have a better plan" Eric started to sound annoyed, this had been the third unimportant topic Brian had made a big deal about.

"We could go to the shop and buy red paint" But even though he made a point of it, Brian joined Eric as he was already halfway done with the first part.

"I didn't bring any money with me, since I expected you'd buy the RED paint, not blue".

"I forgot it was supposed to be red, okay?, I'm sorry".

"I texted you and you would have known if you brought your phone with you to the shop".

"I thought I had, but apparently I didn't, can we drop it now please?" Out of frustration Brain put too much pressure on his brush, and the next moment there were blue spatters all over his face. He let out a groan of annoyance as he tried to wipe it off with his stained hands, but he ended up making it worse.

Brian heard laughter behind him and found his lovely boyfriend falling over on the ground while he laughed at Brian's blue face.

"You find this funny, huh". A smirk plastered on his face as he scrunched down next to Eric.

"Yes" Eric could barely squeak out between his laughter, holding his stomach that had started hurting and he couldn't even breath as he rolled over the ground.

"Oh you're so going to get it, darling" The smirk on Brian's face got only bigger when he wiped his brush across Eric's face, leaving a big blue stripe all over his cheeks.

"You ass!" Eric couldn't stop laughing but quickly stood up and ran to the other side of the room when he saw Brian trying to pin him down on the ground. He hold his brush in front of him, like it was a weapon in the just unleashed war. Eric seemed completely obvious to the fact that Brian was on the better side, he had the whole container of paint, Eric only had a little bit paint left on his brush. There was no way he could win from his mischievous boyfriend. Regardless of that, he did try, Eric Beale would never just give in without trying, even though his mind could come up with no other solution.

They started chasing each other, and the walls weren't the only thing that was starting to get blue now as spatters paint flew around in the air. The door was closed so they, mostly Eric because Brian knew he would probably trip and fall over in the hallway with his brush still in his hands, couldn't accidentally paint the ground of the hallway too.

Minutes went by and quickly turned into hours, the two never giving up as they both completely forgot the reason why Katherin called Eric in the first place. But regardless of them playing around more like kids rather than adults, the walls were, magically, painted blue around 7 PM. Eric finally gave in when he was blue from head to toe, and lied down on the floor exhausted, his face burning up with heat. But it took him only a second to recognize the front door being unlocked, indicating Katherin and Laurel were home. He wondered where Rosamund was, but remembered they had dropped his little niece off by his her two grandma's.

Brian shot him a look of terror, slightly afraid they would never make it home if Katherin caught them and the wrong colored room. He held out his hand for Eric to grab and pulled him back on his feet, and they shared a look before they dropped the brushes, quickly walking out of the room and down the stairs. Blue footprints were left on the wood, they had forgotten they were more blue then clean and their footprints were evidence they left behind without one of them noticing. They rushed past the living room and went to the hallway were Katherin and her wife were taking off their coats.

"Bye, sis" Eric quickly placed a kiss on her cheek and went to Laurel to do the same before he leaped out of the front door, holding it open for his boyfriend to get trough it before they could run away.

"Don't get mad please" Brian yelled before he intertwined Eric's finger with his, and they took off like they never had been there in the first place.

Laurel turned around to face Katherin but her look got caught behind her wife, staring at the blue footprints that her brother-in-law left behind together with his lovely boyfriend.

"Sweetheart, don't look behind you under any circumstances" She tried to stay calm, but knew Kat was going to turn around to look behind her anyways. And that was what she did, and her mouth fell open as she saw the ruined wooden stairs. Laurel was quick to push her out of the way and flew up the stairs, following the stains with her wife right hot on her tail.

"Oh my-" She looked around the blue room, but had to confess that it looked better then she had expected, and found herself walking to the window to spot the two men outside. But they were already almost at their apartment and were no where to be seen in the empty street where Laurel and her family lived.

"Those ass-heads" Katherin groaned under her breath and made a promise that she would get to them next time she saw her brother.

Eric and Brian rounded the last corner and saw the familiar driveway of their apartment. Brian let out a breath when Eric was searching the keys in his pockets, and went straight to the couch when the door flew open, not even bothering to put off his shoes.

"I'll clean that in the morning" Eric chuckled as he slides off his shoes and left them at the front door.

"You wanna order pizza? I don't feel like cooking now, too tired" Brian said and Eric made a mental note to force him next time it was his turn to cook. He always seemed to find an excuse not to, and they always ended up ordering something when it was Brian's evening. They had took turns on who was going to cook when they moved in together, but up till this point Eric was the only one of the two to actually find himself making use of their brand new kitchen.

"Only had to ask, sweetheart" Brian cheered silently and picked out his phone to dial the pizza service close to them.

Silence overtook the room but was interrupted with a curse and metal falling on the ground. Brian turned around and found his clumsy boyfriend lying in the middle of the mess.

"You have glasses on your face for that, you know" He snorted and looked at Eric as he got himself of the ground.

"Shut up, smart-ass" Eric growled but a smile broke his annoying features, and he jumped over the rug of their couch, finally allowing his body to relax in the soft cushions.

"Make me" There was a big grin on his face, and if Eric was honest he wanted nothing more then to slap it off him, but he stayed quiet and moved their faces closer. Brian couldn't hold off anymore and connected their lips, pushing Eric into the cushions and towering with his body above the slimmer figure. Eric's phone lighted up in the distance, he had thrown it on the dinner table when they had walked in, but neither of them seemed to care, too caught up with each other to notice.

Their faces were painted and their clothes were blue stained and they probably looked like two idiots to a complete stranger, but they were happy and were head over his heels with each other. And that was the only thing that mattered.

**Kat-woman: (11:00 PM) **

_I specifically told you her room was supposed to be red, not blue you idiot. _


End file.
